star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Script/Star Wars: Age of the Jedi
A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity. : Two Starfighters, one yellow and one red arrive on the heavily forested planet Iakar. Out of the yellow Starfighter is the middle aged Obi-Wan Kenobi, and out of the red Starfighter is his young apprentice Anakin Skywalker. The two are walking through one of Iakar's forests. Anakin looks around and spots a flock of creature. * ANAKIN: Master, those creatures... * OBI-WAN: Ysalamirs. Not Just one, an entire flock of them. * ANAKIN: I didn't know they existed on Iakar. * OBI-WAN: They do not. Someone brought them here. * ANAKIN: For what reason? * OBI-WAN: Not a good one. Every other creature here is native to this planet. Whoever brought them here wanted to keep Jedis away. * ANAKIN: What do you mean? * OBI-WAN: Remember my apprentice, Ysalamirs can defy the Force itself. Fill an entire planet with them, and an entire Jedi army is powerless. To their left, a battalion of soldiers appear, marching out of the ground through an underground base. They aim their weapons at the two Jedi. Wearing black armour and helmets to hide their faces. Obi-Wan and Anakin draw out their lightsabers, but do not ignite them. One soldier steps forwards, his armour more detailed than the others, revealing him as their commander. * COMMANDER: Jedi, you have trespassed on this planet. As you can see, your connection to the force has been severed. Surrender, and you will be allowed to live. * OBI-WAN: We do not intend to surrender. * COMMANDER: This is your last warning. Surrender now, or die. Anakin whispers to Obi-Wan * ANAKIN: Master, what is your plan? * OBI-WAN: Something..., unusual. Obi-Wan raises his arms to surrender, and Anakin follows. The commander raises his arm, causing his troops to ready their weapons to fire, when Obi-Wan body erupts with loud burst of energy, and to Anakin's surprise, a wave of yellow coloured lightning follows. The commander and his soldiers are struck, leaving them unconscious on the floor. Around him Anakin sees every Ysalamir fall from its branch onto the ground. * ANAKIN: Master, what did you do! * OBI-WAN: They are not dead. * ANAKIN: So they weren't Ysalamirs? * OBI-WAN: No they were definitely Ysalamirs. * ANAKIN: Then what did you just do? * OBI-WAN: Something you cannot do. At least not yet Anakin. * ANAKIN: You used the Force with all those things around you. I need to understand how. Obi-Wan begins heading towards the unconscious soldiers. He removes the helmet of the commander, revealing a face with a brand underneath * OBI-WAN: Droz...? * ANAKIN: The bounty hunter? Obi-Wan nods his head. He looks over to a soldier lying next to Droz. * OBI-WAN: And if Droz, his brother must be here too... Obi-Wan unmasks the soldier, revealing the face to also be Droz. * ANAKIN: You think it's a decoy? Obi-Wan finds the nearest soldier to the first two, and unmasks him, revealing the face of Droz again. * OBI-WAN: This is no decoy. But, there is only one way to make sure. Check those two over there... Obi-Wan points Anakin towards two more soldiers on the ground. After taking a breath, Anakin unmasks the first, revealing once again the face of Droz. Anakin unmasks the second, and again, the face of Droz appears. * OBI-WAN: These are clones. And if I were to take a guess, there's more than one clone facility on this planet. Trivia * Parts of the script including plot and dialogue are based on BanditIncorporated's own version of the Star Wars prequels Category:Canon articles Category:Scripts